dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tommy
|Race=Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 (revived) |FamConnect= }} is a blind boy who wanders around the mountains encountered Majin Buu. He later gives himself the name Mister Bii as gratitude for being healed by Buu. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Tommy meets Majin Buu while he is walking on a mountainous area in order to find a place where he could buy milk. Disappointed that Tommy does not get scared and run from him, Majin Buu heals Tommy, making him able to see. Tommy is overjoyed at being able to see and thanks Buu for his act. Buu asks if he is hideous, Tommy answers that he does not know as he has never seen another person before, but he then asks Buu if he is from another planet. As a reward, Tommy gives Buu the coin he was going to use to buy milk. Majin Buu tries to eat it, but does not like its taste. Majin Buu then goes to a city and turns an old man into a carton of milk and gives it to Tommy to drink. When Buu leaves Tommy, the boy thanks Buu for everything he has done for him in the Japanese dub. In the FUNimation English version, Tommy instead begs Buu to come back since the only thing he has had to eat before was an onion. The Ocean Group dub has Tommy beg Buu to stay because he has more to thank him for. Tommy was either killed by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack (although there is a possibility he was spared like Mr. Satan was because Innocent Buu even told Tommy "Buu like you, Buu like you"), or when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, only to be revived by the Dragon Balls, it is unknown if this affected his ability to see. Other Dragon Ball Stories Dragon Ball Online Tommy works hard and eventually amasses a large fortune. In order to honor Buu, he changes his name to Bii and opens up a theme park named Boo World, which mostly contains Majin as employees. It is strongly implied he retained his sight as he felt beholden to Buu for his kindness and the fact that he was healed by Innocent Buu, who's magic is likely too strong to reverse given that Innocent Buu is far more powerful than Porunga's former and current creators (additionally his blindness was cured before his death and Porunga is powerful enough to revive people intact as they were before their death as shown when he fully restored Krillin and the Battle Armor he had been wearing before he had been blown to pieces by Frieza. Though Majin Buu's rampage was forgotten by the people of Earth due to the wish that was made to Shenron so Good Buu could have a second chance, Tommy remembered Buu's act of kindness (he presumably saw Good Buu as the stranger who helped him as he was unaware of the fission that split Innocent Buu into Good and Evil Buus, which was technically true as Good Buu embodies Innocent Buu's goodness) as he likely never connected Buu to the rampaging monster (as it is unlikely that he would conclude Innocent Buu was the evil monster Majin Buu) as the memory of Buu's evil actions where erased while presumably any positive memories of Buu (such as Innocent Buu's act of healing Tommy and showing him kindness) remained. As Tommy is the only inhabitant of Earth outside of Mr. Satan and Bee (and Piccolo who was observing Innocent Buu from The Lookout to keep tabs on him and any developments) to witness the good within Innocent Buu before Mr. Satan convinced Buu to stop killing which later resulted in his fission, he was presumably the only person unconnected to the Z Fighters (Mr. Satan and Bee included) to retain such memories. Alternatively his ignorance of Innocent Buu's identity at the time he was healed may have protected his memories of Buu's involvement in curing his blindness from being erased, though it is possible that Innocent Buu's magic restoring Tommy's sight prevented his memory of the event from being erased as Innocent Buu's power is stronger than Dende's or Grand Elder Moori's thus the Majin's magic is likely beyond the power of either Shenron (in the case of memories related to his sight's restoration) Porunga (who likely revived Tommy with his eyesight intact as Buu's healing power was likely too strong to reverse which would have also been unnecessary even if he could as it was unrelated to resurrecting him as Tommy had a good heart and the fact that Tommy died after his sight which was nothing that would hinder his revival). Voice Actors *Japanese: Megumi Hayashibara (DBZ), Houko Kuwashima (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Gabe Khouth **Funimation dub: Meredith McCoy '(''DBZ), '''Leah Clark (DB Kai) *Catalan dub: Marta Covas *Greek dub: Kleopatra Rontiri Trivia * The character was not given a name in the Japanese version, being only credited as the "Young Blind Boy". * During the Imperfect Cell Saga, Krillin attacks Cell to save a woman and her younger brother also named Tommy. *Tommy is the first of two characters whom Buu heals so they can get scared and run away from him, however, they like him because he healed them. The second is the puppy, Bee. Also, Tommy could have been the first person to show Buu kindness and vice versa; the second would obviously be Mr. Satan. *When Buu is finished healing Tommy, Tommy asks if Buu was from another planet, as he has other skin and hair than other people, but he could not have known that as he has never seen other people, though he could have known that from touching himself or other humans. **This was altered in the Kai dub so that he states he states that he's never felt a tentacle on someone's head before. He also asks if Buu is from another country, rather than another world. *Interestingly, despite the wish to make everyone forget the events of Majin Buu's massacre save for the Z Fighters and their allies, Tommy retains his memory of Innocent Buu healing him as repays Buu's kindness in Dragon Ball Online. How he retains his memory is unexplained, though since Majin Buu healing him was a selfless and an act of kindness it may not have been counted Shenron may have only erased the memories of the evil and destruction caused by Innocent Buu, Super Buu, and Kid Buu. It is also possible that it is a side effect of Majin Buu's healing power that cured his blindness which may have left the memory of the event of how his blindness was cured permanently etched into Tommy's memory to the point that it was beyond even Shenron's power to erase (potentially due to the incredible power possessed by Innocent Buu). Site Navigation ca:Tommy Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:DBZ Characters